


El Lobo Que Se Enamoró De Caperucita Roja

by CatyLoVe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Theatre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: "Teatro, un maravilloso arte"La profesora Bustier decide organizar una obra teatral para cual tiene muchos planes en mente, en especial para dos de sus alumnos que menos resaltan. ¿Los chicos más tímidos de la clase podrán cumplir con la tarea encomendada?
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Las Bellas Artes son seis: arquitectura, escultura, danza, pintura, música y teatro. Aunque en ocasiones al Cine le atribuye el nombre de "séptimo arte".  
> En esta obra corta mejor definida como short-fic encontrarás una bella historia de dos tímidos estudiantes que terminan involucrados en los planes de su profesora al ser elegidos para interpretar los papeles principales de una puesta en escena.  
> La idea de esta historia surgió de una de las tantas canciones pertenecientes a Vocaloid, más específicamente, Kagamine Rin y Len.  
> Querido lector, espero que disfrutes leer esta breve obra y te hago la más cordial invitación a que dejes tu opinión en algún comentario, es de mucha importancia para mí.  
> Sin más preámbulos, dejaré que comiences a leer El lobo que se enamoró de Caperucita roja.

Todos los alumnos prestaban mucha atención a la maestra quien estaba a punto de anunciar qué papel interpretaría cada quien para la obra de teatro que se presentará dentro de cinco semanas. Algunos deseaban que ese día llegara pronto, otros preferían que el tiempo no avanzara, pero algo que tenían en común como grupo era la ansiedad por conocer el reparto.

—La obra que presentarán será una adaptación del clásico cuento de Caperucita Roja —Comenzó a explicar la señorita Bustier—. En esta versión un personaje bastante querido será el antagonista —Sonrió y del escritorio tomó una hoja con los nombres de sus alumnos acompañado del personaje al que darán vida—. Marinette, serás la abuela de Caperucita.

La azabache sintió sus mejillas arder, las indiscretas risas de algunos de sus compañeros se escucharon con mucha facilidad.

—Adrien —El mencionado levantó la mano—. Interpretarás al cazador —Apenas finalizó la maestra, se escucharon algunas quejas provenientes del fondo del salón—. Chloé serás la madre de Caperucita

La reacción de la joven Bourgeois no fue la esperada, pues solo asintió y se quedó callada sorprendiendo a todos en el aula, incluida la profesora.

Segundos después la mayor reaccionó y dirigió su vista a la lista que tenía en sus manos.

—Alix, Alya, Kim, Max y Nino interpretarán a los campesinos mientras que Rose, Mylène e Iván se encargarán del escenario y Juleka junto con Sabrina del maquillaje —Continuó la profesora—. (Tn) y Nathaniel serán nuestros protagonistas, Caperucita y el lobo feroz

Las palabras de la maestra sorprendieron a todos en el aula. Darles a los estudiantes más callados, reservados y sin duda, tímidos, los papeles más importantes de la historia era una idea sorprendente y bastante arriesgada. A pesar de la reacción del grupo la señorita Bustier ni se inmutó, se mantuvo firme ante sus palabras.

—Mañana comenzarán a los ensayos, es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse —Finalizó la maestra y caminó hacia el escritorio dispuesta y tomar sus cosas para poder marcharse.

Nadie dijo nada, aun sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar los jóvenes recogieron en silencio sus cosas y dejaron el lugar a paso lento, excepto dos personas que estaban más impactados que el resto de sus compañeros.

—Miss —dijo la muchacha en voz baja, casi inaudible. Se dio cuenta de que nadie la escuchó por lo que se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar—. Miss.

—¿Si? —La profesora se dio la vuelta y miró atenta a la menor—, ¿Pasa algo, (Tn)?

—Eh... Si ¿está segura de su decisión? Digo, no soy buena frente al público e-en general y nunca he subido a un escenario. Pro-probablemente otra chica podría hacer el trabajo, alguien como Chloé o Marinette —comentó nerviosa, la chica movía sus manos, inquieta.

—Señorita Bustier por mi parte dudo que pueda interpretar al personaje principal, nunca he actuado y usted misma sabe que me vuelvo muy torpe cuando soy el centro de atención —puntualizó el pelirrojo, apenado por sus palabras.

La profesora frunció el ceño y dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio de manera violenta provocando un estruendo.

—Así que dudan de mis decisiones —Los alumnos negaron en seguida—. Lo que me molesta es que duden de sus propias capacidades. El teatro es un arte excepcional y ya que ustedes son buenos desempeñándose en las Bellas Artes como la Pintura y la Música respectivamente consideré que podrían con los papeles que además les permitirán desenvolverse más, quitándose la pena —explicó la maestra con seriedad.

—Pero... —dijeron los jóvenes.

—Sin peros, quiero ver que se esfuercen en la obra no por una calificación ni por compromiso sino por ustedes mismos, por relacionarse más con aquellos a su alrededor —terminó de hablar y tomó sus cosas yéndose a toda prisa dejando a (Tn) y Nathaniel anonadados.

Breves segundos después ambos soltaron un suspiro rendidos y rieron sonrojados ante la coincidencia. Ciertamente apenas sabían el nombre del otro pues nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna.

—Bueno Nathaniel, hasta mañana —La chica se despidió con una tierna sonrisa y salió del aula apresurada. El ojiturquesa se sorprendió pues le pareció extrañó que recordará su nombre ya que siempre era invisible para los demás, sonrió esperanzado al creer que quizás podría tener una nueva amiga. Una amiga con una muy linda sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, cierta muchacha de cabello castaño corría y corría a toda prisa hacia el instituto, una vez más se le había hecho tarde.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y con las piernas reclamándole por el repentino ejercicio siguió corriendo hasta llegar al salón donde tenía su primera clase y hallar la puerta cerrada, se detuvo y trató de calmar su respiración, sus pulmones la estaban torturando.

Justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta escuchó pasos apresurados lo cual llamó su atención, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un pelirrojo de ojos turquesas que lucía agotado.

—Hola Nath —Saludó la muchacha, él joven le respondió saludando con la mano pues ni siquiera podía hablar.

(Tn) se giró hacia la puerta y tocó delicadamente, al no recibir respuesta abrió y se asomó al interior, buscó con la mirada a la maestra y la localizó no muy lejos observándola con cierta molestia reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó apenada la chica, la mayor soltó un suspiro y asintió. Acto seguido la castaña entró siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.

—Quince minutos tarde después del tiempo de tolerancia, la única razón por la cual les dejo pasar es que se trata de una obra y ustedes son los protagonistas. Por favor, tómense en serio su papel —dijo la señorita Bustier tratando de sonar relajada.

Ambos muchachos asintieron llenos de vergüenza, Juleka se les acercó y le entregó un libreto a cada uno. Recibieron indicaciones de qué debían improvisar mientras leen, pues el tiempo para checarlo había pasado.

Comenzaron el ensayo improvisado, muchos se sorprendieron ante la facilidad que tenían (Tn) y Nathaniel para desenvolverse en su respectivo papel a pesar de leer por primera las líneas.

—Delicadeza y astucia nunca podrán ir juntas de la mano —dijo Nathaniel mirando al piso.

—No importa, la frágil luz y la terca obscuridad nunca se juntan, pero siempre han sido amigas —contestó (Tn) dulcemente.

—Eres muy linda —Las mejillas del muchacho adquirieron un leve rubor—. Yo nunca te haría daño.

—Sé que nunca lo harías... Por eso siempre tomo el mismo camino, te escondes del otro lado en el árbol de siempre y aunque pretendo que no siempre lo noto —explicó y soltó una tímida risita.

—Nunca tuve el valor de acercarme... Sólo te podía observar, hasta hoy. Quería verte, solo hablarte, ser tu amigo... —Nathaniel levantó la vista y se sorprendió al tener a su compañera tan cerca, tal como lo marcaba el libreto.

—Dime porque tú, ¿qué hiciste para qué sintiera... Tantas cosas por ti? —murmuró cerca del rostro del otro. En la mente de (Tn) empezaba a procesar lo que venía, pero eso no disminuyó el impacto que sintió al leerlo.

Nathaniel por otro lado no se esperaba lo que venía escrito.

_"Harto por tanto rodeo el lobo toma a Caperucita de las mejillas y une sus labios en un beso anhelado por ambos, desesperación, felicidad, amor y muchas otras emociones se trasmitían en ese beso"._

—¿Tenemos que besarnos? —cuestionó aterrada la joven.

—Sí, es parte de la actuación —respondió la mayor.

Un silencio sumamente incómodo se formó en el aula, la profesora se percató de lo qué pasaba así que trató de idear algo que amenizara el ambiente.

—¡Bien! Tomemos un descanso, me encanta el trabajo que están haciendo todos. ¡Es maravilloso! —gritó la maestra, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y buscaron algo con que entretenerse.

Por otro lado (Tn) sintiendo su rostro rojo de la vergüenza dejó el libreto en el escritorio y salió a toda prisa del aula, caminó muy apresurada por los pasillos dirigiéndose al baño.

Una vez que llegó a su destino entró y soltó un suspiró, se miró al espejo y notó su fuerte sonrojo, abrió la llave del grifo y se mojó la cara.

Se recargó en el lavabo y trató de tranquilizarse, estaba muy nerviosa, no lograba procesar lo que había leído minutos atrás. Podía lidiar con actuar frente a tantas personas, era su nueva meta, pero no se esperaba tener que lidiar con un beso.

Un beso, algo que (Tn) nunca había experimentado en carne propia, algo desconocido para ella, algo que nunca imaginó tener por primera vez gracias a una obra de teatro.

El miedo se apoderaba de ella, ¿de verdad tendrá que hacerlo? ¿Lo hará bien? ¿Quedará mal con Nathaniel? ¿Se burlará de ella por "no saber besar"? Tantas interrogativas empezaban a atormentar su mente aumentado sus nervios.

Pasaron pocos minutos o quizás muchos (Tn) no lo sabía, al menos había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que se tranquilizara y pudiera regresar al salón sin que notaran su estado.

Una vez más se lavó la cara, a paso lento caminó a la puerta y antes de abrirla se detuvo, pensó un momento y trató de juntar el valor para volver a ver su compañero de frente y quizás, sólo quizás evitar esa escena al menos por hoy.

A punto de llegar al salón (Tn) se sorprendió al ver sentado frente a la puerta a cierto pelirrojo abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza gacha.


	3. Chapter 3

La castaña lentamente se acercó al muchacho y se agachó a su altura, él se incorporó repentinamente por lo cual quedaron cara a cara con solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Nathaniel? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la muchacha un tanto preocupada.

—Eh s-si —contestó tartamudeando, la cercanía lo ponía nervioso—. Creí que e-estabas... Adentro.

—Digo lo mismo —respondió (Tn), se tensó a notar que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Por inercia se alejó poniéndose de pie, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por lo que miró a otro lado, a su mente volvió la escena que marcaba el guion lo cual provocó que sus nervios volvieran.

—¿(Tn)? —La llamó el pelirrojo.

—¿S-Si? —respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Quería... Eh... Disculparme, por lo de hace rato —musitó el joven de ojos turquesas.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró sorprendida—, No, no, no. Soy yo la que debe disculparse, me puse histérica y reaccioné de la peor manera. Incluso hui del lugar apenas tuve oportunidad —dijo la castaña—, Perdón, hablé muy rápido.

—Bueno creo que tu reacción es normal, al igual que los demás debes suponer que no soy capaz pues ni experiencia tengo, conmigo esa escena será un fracaso —comentó apresurado al igual que su compañera—. Lo siento.

Ambos rieron levemente al darse cuenta de que tenían algo en común además de la timidez, hablar rápido cuando el nerviosismo los domina.

—En realidad la escena se estropeará por mi culpa, nunca he besado a nadie y dudo poder hacerlo para una simple obra y más con tantos espectadores —confesó la chica con la mirada gacha, el sonrojo en su rostro se intensificó.

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestionó el más alto, la muchacha asintió respondiendo su pregunta—. (Tn), tampoco he dado mi primer beso

—¿Qué-é? —murmuró la de ojos marrones, las palabras de Nathaniel le habían impactado.

—Lo que oíste, me sorprende de ti. Siendo tan bonita creí que... —Se detuvo al darse de lo que había dicho.

—Nathaniel, ¿crees que soy bonita? —cuestionó (Tn) con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Pues la v-verdad s-si —tartamudeó el pelirrojo. Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro, era un tomate.

Nathaniel bajó la vista avergonzado, un silencio incómodo se formó, ninguno sabía que decir o hacer.

De manera repentina la puerta se abrió bruscamente empujando a Nathaniel hacia su compañera, en un intento por evitar caer puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña haciendo que se tambalearan un poco.

—¡Nathaniel! Perdóname, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó el rubio, una sonrisa de diversión se formó en su rostro al ver la posición en que se encontraban los otros, cualquiera diría que se besarían en cualquier momento.

—Sí, estoy bien Adrien —dijo y se incorporó separándose de una (Tn) estática—. ¿Y tú? Lamento eso.

La muchacha no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza. Casi sin pensar Nathaniel la tomó de la mano y la llevo al interior del aula dejando a Adrien bastante confundido.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntó el rubio para sí mismo.

—Problemas de pareja, por eso prefiero el queso —comentó el pequeño Kwami asomándose desde su escondite.

—Quizás tengas razón, Plagg —contestó comenzando a caminar.

La jornada escolar había finalizado, los estudiantes regresaban a sus casas agotados por lidiar con el mal humor de los profesores.

(Tn) caminaba apresurada mirando al suelo, durante todo el día no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de Nathaniel en su mente, nunca le habían dicho "bonita", al menos no alguien ajeno a su familia.

Aunque trataba de olvidarlo no podía borrar ese suceso de sus pensamientos, quizás porque le había gustado, le gustó que un chico lindo la llamará "bonita".

—¡Cuidado! —Escuchó a sus espaldas, antes de que pudiera procesarlo sintió como la jalaban hacia atrás mientras observaba como pasaba un auto velozmente justo en frente de ella.

—¿Qué? —musitó, giró su vista con la intención de ver quien la salvó de morir atropellada y se quedó sin palabras al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡(Tn)! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? Dios, ¡Casi te matan! —gritó exaltado.

—Estoy... Estoy bien, g-gracias Nathaniel, me salvaste. Eres mi héroe —Lo último lo dijo en tono de broma.

—No fue nada, linda —contestó con una sonrisa, una vez más habló sin pensar—. Digo, eh... ¿Te a-acompaño a tu casa?

—Claro —contestó y soltó una risa nerviosa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, uno bastante agradable. Después de recorrer varias calles finalmente llegaron a su destino. Una casa no muy pequeña, de dos plantas con paredes pintadas de beige y ventanas con marcos cafés.

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme —dijo (Tn) con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué, vivo a unas cinco calles de aquí por si algún día necesitas algo —mencionó Nathaniel y se rascó la nuca, nervioso—. Por cierto, eh... ¿Quieres ir a tomar una malteada e-el viernes?

—Con gusto, hasta mañana Nath. —La castaña se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y apresurada entró a su hogar.

Nathaniel se quedó estático por unos segundos, llevó una mano a su mejilla y su rostro se tornó rojo, una vez más era un tomate andante.

Con una sonrisa en su cara dio un último vistazo a la propiedad y continuó su camino hacia su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Acostada en su cama se encontraba (Tn) con la mirada perdida en el techo y una sola pregunta en su mente.

_«¿Era una cita?»_

Dos días, apenas dos días habían pasado desde que Nathaniel la invitó a salir y el día acordado había llegado. La interrogante le atormentaba, era una simple salida de amigos ¿cierto? Los cumplidos que le había hecho no significaban nada, sólo se trataba de una broma ¿verdad? O quizás una peculiar manera de mejorar su relación para facilitar la actuación.

—Todo menos una cita —dijo para sí misma.

Harta de no poder tranquilizarse, se levantó de la cama y decidió alistarse para ir al instituto, quizás caminar le ayudaría y es bueno llegar temprano de vez en cuando a la escuela.

[..]

Nathaniel caminaba con la mirada gacha, pensando en su nueva amiga y compañera en el escenario, la había invitado a salir sin pensar. (Tn) tenía un efecto único en él, uno que jamás había tenido otra chica, lo hacía sonrojar cual tomate y de una otra forma terminaba diciendo las cosas que pensaba pero que jamás tuvo el valor de decir, o al menos eso creía.

Su ensimismamiento acabó cuando tropezó con algo y casi cae al suelo, al incorporarse se topó con el primer escalón que lleva a la entrada del instituto. Por increíble que parezca llegó al instituto sin ser atropellado y se dirigía al aula.

—¿Estás bien? —Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien Adrien —contestó amablemente.

—Menos mal, ¿tan atontado te trae (Tn)? —cuestionó el rubio usando un tono de burla.

—¿Qué? —El joven de cabello rojo no entendía las palabras del modelo.

—No te hagas —dijo comenzando a caminar, Nathaniel lo siguió—. Hay algo entre ustedes dos, algo amoroso y no hablo de la obra

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido—. Sólo somos amigos y ni siquiera nos hablábamos antes de todo el lío de la obra —explicó hablando muy rápido, de nuevo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás rojo? —dijo son una sonrisa burlona, Nathaniel instintivamente se llevó las manos a las mejillas sintiendo el calor de éstas—. Así que te gusta (Tn).

—N-No —contestó.

—Sí y no me harás cambiar de opinión así que hay que ahorrarnos la discusión —comentó Adrien con una sonrisa triunfante.

Nathaniel iba a protestar, pero no tenía argumentos así que prefirió callar lo que hizo reír a su compañero.

Ambos muchachos continuaron su camino en silencio hasta el salón, su primera materia era ciencias.

[...]

Faltando una hora para salir todos se preparaban para el ensayo del día, la maestra Bustier se mostraba muy accesible con sus alumnos por lo que permitía actuar con el libreto en mano mientras se comprometieran a saberse sus diálogos de memoria al menos dos días antes de la puesta en escena.

Con (Tn) y Nathaniel se notó más su condescendencia pues les permitió saltar la escena del beso durante los ensayos, pero en la presentación no habría excepciones.

—(Tn) —La llamó el chico de ojos turquesas.

—¿Si? —dijo con una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que puso nervioso al pelirrojo.

—¿Está bien s-si paso por ti a las cinco? —preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—Me parece perfecto, Nathaniel. —Volvió a sonreír.

—¡Empecemos a ensayar! Chicos, a sus posiciones —gritó la maestra llamando la atención de todos.

Inmediatamente todos tomaron su lugar tal como lo indicó la profesora para dar inicio al ensayo. Entre más rápido acaben más temprano podrían retirarse.

Vistiendo una camisa de cuadros aqua y pantalón casual, un sonrojado Nathaniel tocó el timbre esperando pacientemente que abrieran la puerta.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver a una muchacha con una blusa blanca acompañada de un chaleco azul marino y una falda del mismo color, un conjunto muy mono que combinó con tacones bajos también azules.

—H-Hola Nath —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola (Tn) —respondió nervioso—. Te ves muy... Muy linda

—Gracias —Las mejillas de la castaña adquirieron un leve tono carmesí.

(Tn) salió de su casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella y comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban, poco a poco los nervios de ambos se iban para ser reemplazados por un sentimiento muy agradable de confianza y quizás, sólo quizás algo más.

Cuando llegaron al local de malteadas ya sabían los gustos básicos del otro, incluso decidieron adivinar pidiendo la malteada que creían el elegiría.

—Bien, acertaste Kurtzberg, chocolate está bien —dijo (Tn) riendo.

—También acertaste, normalmente elijo de chocolate, pero está vez prefiero de fresa —contestó divertido dándole un sorbo a su malteada.

—Entonces te gustan los cómics —comentó (Tn) a lo que Nathaniel asintió—. Así que... ¿Marvel o DC?

—¿Para qué elegir? Ambas compañías son sumamente buenas a su manera, en vez de elegir una disfruta de las dos —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Aunque hay que reconocer el hecho de que Marvel tiene más éxito con sus películas y series

—Tienes toda la razón, veamos pregúntame algo —sugirió y bebió un poco de su malteada.

—Cuéntame, ¿por qué te apasiona el piano? —inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

—Amo su melodía, desde niña he querido aprender a tocarlo y aunque ahora solo sé tocar guitarra gracias a mi padre no me rendiré y buscaré un curso —explicó con un brillo en los ojos, la emoción que reflejaba en sus palabras conmovió a Nathaniel, era igual a la que sintió cuando se propuso dibujar algo mejor que simples palitos y bolitas.

Ambos siguieron conversando sobre diversos temas desde HYDRA hasta el ridículo peinado de la profesora Mendeleiev. Pasaron tres horas sin que se sintieran incómodos o invisibles, disfrutaban tanto del ambiente que no se percataron de la hora hasta que obscureció.

Nathaniel se ofreció a llevar a su casa a (Tn) quien dudosa aceptó, ciertamente rogaba al cielo que su padre no llegara temprano o la interrogaría toda la noche cómo si fuera acusada de homicidio.

Afortunadamente cuando llegaron a casa de la joven aún no llegaba ninguno de sus padres, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Nathaniel esperó a que (Tn) entrara a su hogar y partió rumbo al suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo avanza, los días pasan y con ello la fecha de la puesta en escena que se prepara en el Instituto Françoise Dupont está cada vez más cerca.

Los alumnos de la señorita Bustier trabajan entusiasmados preparando todo para que la obra sea perfecta, lo cual enorgullece a la profesora.

Sin embargo, la obra de teatro no es lo único que progresa en el famoso instituto, la amistad entre dos individuos lentamente se transforma en algo más fuerte, más sincero, más tierno, más romántico.

Tal vez ellos no lo percibían o simplemente no querían admitirlo, pero algo muy especial estaba pasando entre (Tn) y Nathaniel que cualquiera podía identificar a simple vista.

La castaña reía a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Nathaniel, se llevaban tan bien que nadie creería que hace dos semanas y media ni se hablaban, pero así era. Después de tantas salidas, tardes juntos y platicas de diversos temas se habían vuelto sumamente unidos. No había día que no salieran, aunque sólo fuera a dar una vuelta.

—Atención chicos —exclamó la profesora. Casi de manera inmediata todos guardaron silencio y dirigieron su atención hacia la señorita Bustier—. Me da muchísimo gusto ver cómo se esfuerzan por llevar éste proyecto al éxito. Han hecho un buen trabajo, pero aún nos falta lo más importante, presentar la obra frente al público. Así que ¡vamos con todo! —finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Ciertamente las palabras motivacionales de la profesora cumplían su propósito con los alumnos. Todos daban lo mejor de sí mismos para las tareas que se les habían encomendado y cómo era de esperarse, quienes resaltaban más eran precisamente los actores principales.

Con cada ensayo se podía percibir la química que había entre ambos, algunos creían que se trataba únicamente de la excelente actuación de ambos, no obstante, cierto rubio de ojos esmeralda difería en ello.

Un día más de escuela por fin había acabado, todos preparaban sus cosas para marcharse y mientras el muchacho pelirrojo de ojos turquesas recogía sus pertenencias su querida amiga (Tn) le avisó que pasaría al baño y que la esperara en la puerta. Ésta era una gran oportunidad para el joven modelo que se había autonombrado "cupido" de "entrar en acción".

—Hey Nath —Lo llamó alegremente.

—Hola Adrien —contestó Nathaniel de manera cordial.

—¿Aún lo niegas? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Negar qué? —El más bajito cerró su mochila y se la colgó para luego mirar a su compañero.

—Qué te gusta (Tn) —comentó burlón.

—Ah... Si. Ya te dije que solo somos amigos —comentó comenzando a caminar.

—Wow... Solito te mandas a la _friendzone_ —Se burló Adrien siguiéndole el paso, Nathaniel sólo puso los ojos en blanco. No comprendía el interés del modelo por verlos como pareja.

—Deja de molestar, Agreste

—Y tú deja de negar lo que está más claro que el agua, Kurtzberg —respondió riendo entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Pregúntale a quien quieras, todos te dirán que ambos se gustan y no me refiero a sus personajes

—Alucinas, mejor encárgate de emparejar a Alya y Nino que ellos si se gustan y sólo se hacen del rogar —dijo el más bajo antes de alejarse del rubio dando fin a la conversación.

Nathaniel se dirigió al punto de reunión que había acordado, mientras esperaba la charla con Adrien no dejaba de repetirse. Definitivamente el modelo estaba equivocado, entre ellos no podría haber algo además de una buena amistad ¿cierto?

—¿Todo bien? —La voz de la castaña lo sacó de su mundo, la miró de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de que ya no traía la chaqueta negra de hace rato por lo que sus hombros estaban descubiertos a excepción de los finos tirantes de su vestido lila. Con el cual se veía muy linda, debía admitirlo.

—S-Sí —contestó bajando la vista al sentir el calor de sus mejillas.

—¿Seguro? Estás rojo, si te sientes mal podemos ir al cine otro día —sugirió la muchacha amablemente.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Al fin tengo con quien ir a ver películas de DC o Marvel! No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, y no te preocupes (Tn) —añadió volviendo a mirarla a los ojos—. Estoy bien.

Una adorable sonrisa apareció en el rostro de (Tn), un gesto que provocó algo en Nathaniel, un sentimiento cuya repentina existencia no lograba explicar ni comprender en su totalidad.

Nuevamente actuando sin pensar el muchacho tomó a (Tn) de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en silencio. La castaña estaba sorprendida pero no disgustada y eso lo reflejaban sus mejillas.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a la puerta de la casa de (Tn) comiendo helado, ninguno decía nada, cada quien estaba en su mundo teniendo pensamientos bastantes peculiares

 _«Todo es culpa de Adrien por estarme metiendo ideas en la cabeza»,_ se repetía Nathaniel una y otra vez. _«Sólo somos amigos...»_

 _«¿Gustarle a Nathaniel? Es una locura, el que sea tierno, gentil y súper lindo conmigo no significa que le guste... Diablos ahora estoy pensando cosas que no debería»_ era lo que rondaba la mente de (Tn), se negaba a creer que su mejor amigo tuviera un interés amoroso en ella.

Todas esas enredosas ideas eran resultado del ingenuo comentario de la trabajadora que los atendió cuando compraron palomitas para la función...

_(Tn) seguía contándole a Nathaniel que tan aterrada se sentía hace tres días al estar en brazos de Chat Noir a una altura considerable, el héroe la había salvado de un ataque del nuevo akumatizado y la llevó con ayuda de su bastón a la terraza del famoso Le Grand Paris._

_Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la trabajadora de cabello rubio y finas facciones de nombre Nina los llamó para entregarles su pedido._

_—A partir de hoy tenemos promoción especial para las bebidas exclusiva para las parejas que eligieron nuestro establecimiento para una cita —Colocó en la bandeja un gran vaso con el logo del cine y al lado puso dos popotes. Ahora debían compartir bebida._

_—Pero nosotros no... —dijo (Tn) que dudo de continuar hablando al ver la reacción de la empleada, estaba apenada por malinterpretar su visita al cine._

_—Tranquila, no pasa nada —comentó Nathaniel con una dulce sonrisa, no quería causarle problemas a la entusiasta Nina—. Gracias_

_Tomó la bandeja con las palomitas y el refresco y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala donde se proyectaría el filme._

Ninguno dijo nada sobre lo sucedido, la vergüenza se los impedía. Nathaniel se sentía abrumado por las palabras de su compañero y por otro lado (Tn) comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por su adorado amigo, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

—La obra es la próxima semana —habló Nathaniel repentinamente. Ya se había terminado su helado.

—Si... Que nervios ¿no? —contestó (Tn) riendo.

—Si —Rió nervioso—. Espero que mi torpeza no arruine la función.

—Estás loco, si algo arruinaría la obra sería mi estupidez. Lo más probable es que olvidé mis diálogos —afirmó, dándole una última cucharada a su helado.

—Mentiras, estoy seguro de que caeré a mitad del escenario y alguien tropezará conmigo y todo será un caos —aseguró el pelirrojo.

—¿Has visto Sherk últimamente? —comentó (Tn) burlona.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

Continuaron charlando, riendo y sobre todo divirtiéndose. Disfrutaban mucho el tiempo juntos, era su parte favorita del día. Reír y jugar con la persona que más aprecian olvidándose por completo de todo, quedando sólo ellos dos.

Al anochecer Nathaniel se despidió de su amiga y como era costumbre suya esperó a que ella entrara a su casa para marcharse.

El día fue especial, se había divertido como nunca con (Tn) y, sobre todo, se dio cuenta de tal vez su compañero ojiesmeralda tenía razón.


	6. Chapter 6

La castaña guardó sus útiles en su mochila y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse del lugar, pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió, chocó con un muchacho no muy alto de ojos turquesas que (Tn) conocía muy bien, una boba sonrisa se formó en su rostro, misma que se desvaneció casi de manera inmediata al ver la expresión de seriedad que tenía su amigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió confundida, no recibió respuesta. Sin entender el comportamiento del otro la joven observó el rostro de su compañero tratando de descifrar que lo hacía actuar así.

—(Tn) —dijo sin alejarse de ella—. Quiero... Decirte algo —afirmó casi en un susurro, estaba nervioso.

—Pues adelante —Aceptó la muchacha ingenuamente.

—Bueno... Eh... La verdad es que no encuentro las palabras para decírtelo —mencionó con un sonrojo en su rostro-

—Nath, a veces las palabras no son necesarias —añadió (Tn) con una dulce sonrisa.

—Cierto —Le dio la razón Nathaniel correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando el otro hablara, (Tn) empezaba a sentirse nerviosa por la cercanía entre ambos intento alejarse echándose para atrás, justo en ese momento escuchó algo que la dejó sin habla.

—Me gustas...

(Tn) anonadada miró a Nathaniel quien dio un paso al frente eliminando la distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos y la tomó de las mejillas para luego acercarla a él y fundir sus labios en un tierno beso con algo de torpeza incluida.

(Tn) dio un brinco incorporándose a su vez y miro a su alrededor, apenas unos rayos de sol empezaban a colarse por su habitación anunciando que casi amanecía. (Tn) estaba nerviosa, con el corazón acelerado.

—Un sueño... Sólo fue un sueño —Se dijo a si misma—. Estúpido Nathaniel... Estúpida obra... —refunfuñó volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

Se cubrió con las cobijas y trató de volver a dormir, pero algo se lo impidió, como si de _Internet Explorer_ se tratara tardó en recordar que acontecimiento importante inquietaba su conciencia.

—Hoy es la obra —murmuró. Sin mucho ánimo salió de la cama dispuesta a arreglarse para "el gran día".

El telón cubría el escenario, y mientras el público empezaba a llegar detrás del escenario ciertos miembros del elenco estaban nerviosos por distintas razones, hablamos de los actores que encarnarán a los protagonistas.

(Tn) no dejaba de pensar en su sueño y maldecir el hecho de no fuera real, trataba de sacar eso de su mente, entonces el pánico escénico empezaba a apoderarse de ella. En otras palabras, los pensamientos y emociones de la muchacha eran un gran lío.

Por otro lado, Nathaniel estaba en una situación similar, tenía dos inquietudes. La primera era su temor a hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente y la segunda era pasar vergüenza frente a la chica que le atraía. No, atraer es algo físico incluso sexual, lo que siente por ella es algo distinto, algo más sentimental, incluso más grande que "gustar"... ¿Quizás Amor?

—¡Kurtzberg! —Un gritó masculino lo sacó de su mundo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Adrien? —cuestionó Nathaniel aturdido.

—Llevo hablándote cinco minutos. Hombre, no te podemos perder. ¡Eres el protagonista! —exclamó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿No quieres tomar mi lugar? —preguntó Nathaniel sin expresión alguna.

—¿Y qué me mates por besarme con tu novia? ¡Ni loco! –contestó mostrando las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Que no es mi novia! —replicó Nathaniel.

—¿No? ¡Sí que eres lento! —dijo Adrien—. Aquí entre nosotros, no eres el único que está colado por ella. Actúa rápido o te van a pedalear la bicicleta.

—¿Te gusta (Tn)? —cuestionó el pelirrojo con cierto temor.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me refería a Kim. A mí me gusta... Eh... Alguien más —contestó Adrien con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Nathaniel.

—Es... ¡Un secreto!

—Creí que éramos amigos —comentó Nathaniel fingiendo estar dolido. Adrien bufó rendido.

—Te vas a reír... —Nathaniel negó con la cabeza. Adrien se dio la vuelta y antes de que se arrepintiera habló—. Ladybug ¿ok? Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Pero es una superheroína! —respondió Nathaniel con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ya lo sé! —aseguró Adrien—. Pero al menos no niego mis sentimientos, aunque se trate de algo aparentemente imposible. Cómo tú, comprenderás

Nathaniel no contestó, Adrien sonrió al ver a su compañero derrotado.

—Hablo en serio, debería decirle que te gusta. No es bueno reprimir lo que sientes —Dio una última mirada a su amigo y suspiró—. La señorita Bustier quiere que estemos listos en cinco minutos, creo que querrá darnos otra charla antes de salir a escena —Finalizó y se retiró del lugar.

Nathaniel se quedó pensando en las palabras de su supuesto amigo, tenía razón. Ocultar lo que siente por su mejor amiga le empezaba a doler y la simple idea de verla con alguien más, sobre todo con Kim, le molestaba.

Momentos después todo el grupo se reunió con profesora, ya todos estaban vestidos para la obra, sin embargo, ninguno sentía que estaba listo.

—Chicos, escuchen. Sé bien que todos están nerviosos y temen que algo salga mal —La maestra hizo una breve pausa—. Pero poco importa si eso pasa. Lo que realmente importa es todo el esfuerzo que hicieron y lo bien que se la pasaron durante los ensayos. ¡Qué más da si todo es un fracaso! Lo intentaron y dieron lo mejor de sí mismos. ¡Eso es lo que cuenta!

Por primera vez todos tomaron en serio las palabras de la profesora, recordaron los buenos momentos de las últimas semanas, cero discusiones entre Chloé y Marinette, Kim e Iván tuvieron menos peleas y sobre todo Nathaniel junto a (Tn) interactuaban más con sus compañeros de clase.

—Despejen su mente un rato —sugirió la mayor—. Empezamos en diez minutos.

En cuanto la profesora se fue todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo inesperado del discurso anterior y muchas otras cosas. (Tn) reía junto a Juleka y Rose cuando repentinamente cierto pelirrojo apareció a su lado y la tomó de la mano llevándosela a otro lado no sin antes disculparse con las chicas que los miraban divertidas.

—Nath, ¿qué pasa? —La castaña estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar recordar lo que soñó.

—Shhh —Siseó Nathaniel con la mirada seria—. Tengo algo que decirte y te pido que no me interrumpas hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus palabras confundieron a (Tn) aun así le restó importancia y asintió esperando a que Nathaniel hablara.

—Me sorprende como cambió mi vida desde que iniciamos éste asunto de la obra, te volviste una gran amiga y una persona muy importante para mí. No me había dado cuenta de que tan aburridos eran mis días sin ti, realmente no tenía amigos y con mi familia no me llevo muy bien que digamos. Por eso aún sigo sin creer que una chica tan divertida, genial y hermosa se haya convertido en mi mejor amiga en tan solos unos días —Las mejillas de ambos se habían teñido de rojo—. Y sé que soy un gran idiota al esperar una respuesta positiva de tu parte después de lo que voy a decir... —Nathaniel respiró profundo como si inhalara el valor que necesitaba—. Pero ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto que siento por ti... (Tn), m-me gustas. ¡Te quiero! —dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor. Una cachetada o una carcajada, pero eso nunca llegó.


	7. Chapter 7

(Tn) no sabía que responder o que hacer, lágrimas de emoción empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas y sin pensarlo abrazó al chico que tenía en frente con todas sus fuerzas. El joven pelirrojo estaba desconcertado ante la acción de la muchacha, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó y su pulso se aceleró aún más.

—También te quiero Nath, creía que era una estúpida al pensar que podrías sentir lo mismo —confesó sin apartarse, el ojiturquesa sonrió al escucharla y la envolvió en sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo.

Durante algunos minutos permanecieron abrazados, ninguno quería separarse, como si intentaran detener el tiempo y desaparecer todo a su alrededor, quedando sólo ellos dos.

—¡Ya era hora! —Les gritó un rubio de ojos verdes haciendo que se sobresaltaran, Adrien los observaba con una sonrisa divertida, en su mano sostenía su celular como si acabara de tomar una fotografía, (Tn) no lo notó, pero Nathaniel sí.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo serio.

—Oh nada importante, no es que sean los protagonistas de la obra que está a punto de empezar —comentó el modelo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz—. Oh, espera. Si lo son

—Vale, ya vamos —dijo Nathaniel, miró de reojo a (Tn) y la tomó de la mano sorprendiéndola, antes de que pudiera decir algo ya se encontraba caminando torpemente detrás del muchacho.

El público esperaba con ansias el comienzo de la puesta en escena, la señorita Bustier dio una breve introducción a la obra antes de dar inicio. El telón se abrió y el escenario de cartón adornado con acrílico se hizo visible.

_En la cocina se encontraba una bella mujer que movía el cucharón de madera evitando que el guiso del día se quemara. Su única hija entró a la habitación tarareando una canción._

—Caperucita, necesito que lleves algunas cosas a casa de mi madre —dijo Chloé sin mirar a la muchacha—. Todo está en el cesto de la mesa, anda de una vez —Miró a la castaña y le apuntó con el cucharón de manera amenazadora—. Y por favor, no te tardes.

—Está bien mamá —La joven tomó el cesto y salió de la casa, al sentir el fresco del viento prefirió cubrirse con el gorro de su capa roja.

_La ingenua muchacha comenzó a andar hacia la casa de su abuelita, conocía muy bien el camino a seguir por lo que no dudó al adentrarse en el bosque._

_No muy lejos de ella, se encontraba un joven lobo que al verla se quedó anonadado por su belleza, aunque Caperucita notó la mirada de alguien extraño no sintió temor y continuó su camino._

_Llegó hasta su destino, donde su adorada abuelita la recibió gustosa._

—No hacía falta que trajeras todo esto, pequeña —dijo la azabache.

—Oh abuelita, solo es un pequeño presente por parte de mi madre —contestó (Tn) risueña.

—Ten cuidado cuando andes por estos rumbos, han empezado rumores de que un lobo acecha no muy lejos de aquí —comentó colocando el cesto en la mesa—. Incluso a la luz del día.

—Te prometo que tendré cuidado —respondió la castaña dulcemente—. Oye abuelita, ¿qué bordado estás haciendo ahora? —preguntó la muchacha viendo una tela blanca con un aro de costura sobre una de las sillas.

—Oh sólo son unas flores —respondió la de ojos azules—. Pero se me terminó el tono rojo que necesito y no he podido ir a comprar más por mis dolores.

—¡Te lo traeré mañana! —respondió Caperucita enérgicamente—. Solo dame una muestra y lo compraré.

—Que amable eres, ahorita te doy un trozo de hilo.

_Caperucita se marchó de la morada de su abuela con la muestra del hilo en mano, una vez más se sintió observada en mientras atravesaba el bosque, aunque fingía no darse cuenta sabía bien que alguien la seguía y confió en que no tenía malas intenciones. Finalmente llegó a su hogar muy alegre, su madre ya la esperaba para comer._

_Al siguiente hizo las compras que su madre le pidió, entre ellas el hilo rojo que más tarde le llevó a su abuela, aunque Caperucita no creía que se repitiera lo del día anterior deseó que pudiera encontrarse con aquella persona que la había seguido._

_Gran sorpresa se llevó al percatarse nuevamente de que estaba siendo observada mientras caminaba, en un intento de descubrir al "acosador agradable" miró de reojo, pero solo pudo percibir una cabellera y una orejita rojizas._

_Los días pasaron y la joven seguían haciendo mandados que le encomendaba su abuelita o mayormente su madre, no hubo día que no supiera que aquella persona estaba cerca de ella, sentía curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba hasta que un día se animó a enfrentarlo._

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo Caperucita mirando al frente—. Muéstrate, no te haré daño —solicitó esperanzada de poder ver al fin a aquel individuo.

_De entre los árboles salió un chico pelirrojo con orejas y cola de igual color, al verlo la expresión de Caperucita cambió a una de asombro._

—Ahora me temes ¿cierto? —cuestionó el muchacho desanimado—. Y correrás asustada hasta estar lejos de mí.

—¿Temerte? ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó la castaña.

—Soy un lobo ¿no es obvio? Podría convertirte en mi cena en tan solo unos minutos —respondió sarcástico.

—Si quisieras lo habrías hecho desde hace mucho —contestó la castaña sin temor alguno—. Has tenido muchas oportunidades. Pero bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora que te conozco por fin podemos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos? —inquirió sorprendido el lobo—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio —Caperucita le extendió la mano esperando que la aceptara.

Dudoso, el lobo tomó la mano de la joven aceptando ser su amigo, en ese momento Caperucita sonrió y lo jaló para darle un abrazo que lo hizo sonrojar.

—Ahora somos amigos —dijo Caperucita.

_Pasaron algunas semanas, Caperucita continuaba visitando a su abuela constantemente y se topó con el lobo unas cuantas veces más, conversaban durante horas sobre sus deseos de aventuras o cosas tan simples como la forma de las nubes, hasta que el sol se ponía y entonces Caperucita regresaba a su casa. Se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, casi inseparables._

_A pesar del poco tiempo de haberse conocido era notable como entre ellos crecía un cariño más íntimo, más especial, algo que a lo que no podían ponerle nombre._

_Cierto día, acostados bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles comenzaron a hablar de cómo era posible que se volvieran tan unidos, siendo una humana y un lobo feroz al menos para los ojos de la demás gente._

—¿Qué crees que pensaría el pueblo si supiera que somos amigos? —preguntó (Tn) sin pensar.

—Supongo que no lo aceptarían, creerían que soy un peligro para ti —respondió con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz—. Por eso no se acercan a mí.

—¡Pues están equivocados! —respondió la castaña incorporándose para quedar sentada.

—Delicadeza y astucia nunca podrán ir juntas de la mano —replicó el lobo cerrando los ojos, como si su miedo de perderla se materializara frente a él.

—No importa, la frágil luz y la terca obscuridad nunca se juntan, pero siempre han sido amigas —contestó Caperucita dulcemente.

—Eres muy linda —Las mejillas del muchacho adquirieron un leve rubor, miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa—. Yo nunca te haría daño.

—Sé que nunca lo harías... Por eso siempre tomo el mismo camino, te escondes del otro lado en el árbol de siempre así que yo pretendo que no o he notado aun —explicó y soltó una tímida risita, comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

—Nunca tuve el valor de acercarme... Sólo te podía observar. Quería verte, solo hablarte, ser tu amigo... —declaró el lobo, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba.

—Dime porque tú, ¿qué hiciste para qué sintiera... Tantas cosas por ti? —murmuró Caperucita cerca de su rostro.

El de ojos turquesas tomó aire de golpe y con las manos temblorosas tomó a la castaña de las mejillas y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, movimientos torpes e inocentes pero llenos de sincero cariño se vieron en ese primer beso.

_Se separaron con las mejillas ardiendo, juntaron sus frentes y se vieron a los ojos, sonriendo. El momento era único y emocionante, justo cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse un disparo los interrumpió._

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó el cazador de cabellera rubia con escopeta en mano—. Fallé el primer tiro, pero no lo haré una segunda vez

—¿Qué? —Caperucita se había quedado sin habla, se echó hacia atrás viendo todo a su alrededor, estaban siendo rodeados por los pueblerinos armados.

—¡Se los dije! —gritó una mujer cuya voz fue reconocida al instante por Caperucita—. ¡Ese lobo desgraciado quiere hacerle daño a mi nieta!

—Yo... —El lobo no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado y aun así se negaba a abandonar a Caperucita, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Te lo advertí!

_El cazador cargó su arma y disparó, pero el disparo no se dirigía al lobo, siguiendo sus instintos y sentimientos el pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia Caperucita con la intención de protegerla, en consecuencia, él fue herido._

_Caperucita estaba en shock, sintió el cuerpo de su amado sobre ella, como pudo lo empujó y lo dejo caer a su lado, se sintió horrorizada al verlo desangrándose, incluso su ropa se había manchado._

—No... —murmuró casi inaudible—. No. ¡Por favor, no! —gritó con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—¡El lobo ha sido vencido! —gritó uno de los aldeanos.

_La gran muchedumbre comenzó a festejar eufórica ignorando completamente el dolor de la muchacha. Una vez que el pueblo se empezó a marchar, la abuela de Caperucita se le acercó con la intención de alejarla, la llamó y al no recibir respuesta le tocó el hombro. Caperucita llena de rabia se giró y la empujó tirándola al piso._

—Mi niña —dijo la mayor con un hilo de voz.

—¡Tú los llamaste! —Le reprochó llorando—. ¡Por tú culpa está muerto!

—Yo... Quería protegerte —respondió sorprendida por las palabras de su nieta.

—¡Lárgate! —espetó Caperucita con la voz ronca—. ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

—Pero...

—¡Qué te largues! —Volvió a gritar la castaña arrodillándose frente al cuerpo inerte de aquél muchacho que le había causado tantas alegrías.

_La señora se marchó sin rechistar, Caperucita se dejó caer en el torso del lobo percibiendo aún el calor de su cuerpo, gritó y lloró hasta desgarrarse la garganta, se sentía vacía, sin vida, estaba destrozada._

El telón bajó lentamente y los aplausos y silbidos por parte del público no se hicieron esperar. A los pocos minutos salieron los actores uno por uno, cuando llegó el turno de los protagonistas la euforia dominó el lugar. La gente había amado al lobo y a Caperucita.

La señorita Bustier felicitó a todos por sus excelentes actuaciones, en especial a su querido protagonistas Nathaniel y (Tn).

—¡Lo sabía! Chicos, estaba segura de que podían lograr algo tan grande —fueron las palabras que dijo antes de darles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

Una vez que todos se retiraron, en la zona que había usado para camerinos se hallaba (Tn) sentada en un banco cepillando su cabello, tarareaba una canción mientras sonreía al recordar los hechos recientes. Nathaniel le correspondía, le dio su primer beso y ahora eran... ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigovios?

—Oye —La voz de quien más ansiaba escuchar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eh... Hola Nath —respondió con una sonrisa, sintió como un sonrojo intenso aparecía en su rostro.

—Quería... Sobre lo de hace rato... —Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, estaba nervioso.

—¿Sí? —La felicidad de (Tn) se esfumó, por un momento sintió que escucharía "Fue un reto" o "Olvida lo que pasó, no fue nada".

—Pues... Emm —Nathaniel empezaba a tartamudear, la vergüenza lo dominaba. En un momento respiró profundo y miro a la castaña—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El alma de (Tn) le regresó al cuerpo, sin pensárselo se lanzó a sus brazos y murmuró un "Sí" para después besarlo con ternura.

¿Quién lo diría? Dos jóvenes estudiantes habían encontrado el amor, sólo por una obra teatral... **_El lobo que se enamoró de Caperucita roja_**.

Fin

[El Lobo Que Se Enamoró De Caperucita Roja, Kagamine Len/Rin - Fandub Español (Kyoko-chan)](https://youtu.be/tc4ecjiC_Eo)


	8. Extra

Ambos jóvenes caminaban divertidos tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a su destino, la humilde morada donde habían pasado tiernos momentos desde que habían iniciado su relación, hace ya algunos meses.

—Espérame en la sala —dijo (Tn) arrojando sus llaves al mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta.

—Vale —dijo Nathaniel, pero su novia ya se había ido.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón para tres esperando pacientemente a (Tn).

La muchacha no tardó mucho en regresar, con una gran sonrisa se posicionó frente a su novio ocultando algo en su espalda.

—Nath —Lo llamó dulcemente.

—¿Si? —El pelirrojo la miró, sonrió al verla, eso era algo que amaba. Su contagiosa alegría.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Le extendió las manos sosteniendo una bolsa de regalo.

—¡Wow! —Nathaniel tomó la bolsa con gran emoción—. No te hubieras molestado —dijo con una gran sonrisa abriendo la bolsa, el regalo eran pinceles, colores pastel y acrílicos, perfectos para su pasión por el arte—. ¡Me encanta!

El joven levantó la vista y no encontró a (Tn) hasta que se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada en el sillón individual con su guitarra en mano.

—Mi regalo no es sólo eso —dijo con una sonrisa—. La compuse hace unas semanas, espero que te guste

(Tn) comenzó a tocar las cuerdas haciendo sonar una hermosa melodía, entonces comenzó a cantar.

— _Para complacerte que no haría. Te juro que hasta el cielo y las estrellas te daría, aunque sé que no son mías, por ti las conseguiría, que ironía…_ —Con los ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar por los acordes de la guitarra expresando de la mejor manera que pudo lo que le hacía sentir la compañía y el cariño de Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo observaba embelesado a su novia, las expresiones en su rostro con cada estrofa le enternecían y causaban un sinfín de emociones en su interior, apoyó su mentón en las palmas de sus manos sin apartar la vista de tan bella escena.

— _Para complacerte hablaría muchos idiomas, para que supiera la gente de nuestra historia_ —(Tn) tenía una manera de entregarse al cantar que nadie que la escuchara podría quedarse indiferente, su voz cautivaba y la interpretación dejaba fascinado a quien sea, especialmente a ese artista de ojos turquesa que tanto la adoraba.

El momento era solo de ellos para expresar tanto amor con palabras, miradas, sonrisas y corazones acelerados.

—Para complacerte, moriría si me lo pides —finalizó la castaña dando los últimos acordes a su guitarra, regresó su vista al único espectador mostró una tímida sonrisa.

—Cantas hermoso —dijo Nathaniel dando unos aplausos causando un sonrojo en la chica.

—Gracias —respondió (Tn) dejando su instrumento a un lado.

—¿Ya te dije lo feliz que me haces? —mencionó Nathaniel poniéndose pie acercándose a ella.

—Mmm hoy no —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que te lo compensaré... —dijo Nathaniel para después tomarla del mentón y darle un beso cargado de amor, el pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura elevándola del sillón donde descansaba para acercarla más a él, por la falta de aire se separaron.

—Feliz séptimo mes —dijo (Tn) y unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, llevó sus manos al cuello de su novio y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

—Te amo —dijo Nathaniel sonriendo entre el beso.

—Te amo más —respondió (Tn).

Bien dicen que nunca sabes cuándo ni cómo te llegara el amor, para muchos sigue tratándose de algo irreal, un mito, pero muchos otros aseguran que cuando es amor verdadero, no hay espacio para las dudas.

[Para Complacerte - Daniela Calvario](https://youtu.be/gXgKPUKD_Vw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que siguieron esta historia! Me hace muy feliz ver su apoyo.  
> Sé que fue una historia bastante corta, aunque tuvo más partes de las que tenía planeadas.  
> De verdad, muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y sobre todo por su legendaria paciencia, se me dificultó actualizar, eso sí pero no me costó tanto tiempo como otros proyectos, al menos puedo decir que este ha llegado a su fin.  
> Disfruté mucho escribiendo esto y espero que también hayan disfrutado leyendo.  
> Si gustan pueden pasarse por mis fics Adrinath y si juegan Eldarya déjenme decirles que estoy trabajando en algunos proyectos 7u7  
> Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.  
> Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
